


Reward

by BuddyTheMeanPeacock



Series: Drabbles and Oneshots (DimiClaude) [5]
Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-17
Updated: 2019-12-17
Packaged: 2021-02-26 02:55:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 860
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21826294
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BuddyTheMeanPeacock/pseuds/BuddyTheMeanPeacock
Summary: Sylvain wants Dimitri to do something utterly ridiculous. Claude helps with the convincing.
Relationships: Dimitri Alexandre Blaiddyd & Claude von Riegan, Dimitri Alexandre Blaiddyd/Claude von Riegan
Series: Drabbles and Oneshots (DimiClaude) [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1561504
Comments: 12
Kudos: 231





	Reward

"Ah, there you are!"

Claude jumps at the voice... above him? He looks up and sees... Sylvain? On a wyvern?

"Well now, look at you!" He whistles as Sylvain lands next to him, not dismounting. "Since when did you become certified to fly?"

"About a week ago," came the cheeky reply. "I thought I needed it for something, buuut it didn't work as well as I thought it would. But!" he throws a wink and Claude couldn't hold back the snicker, "That's where you're coming in."

"Oh?" And Claude bows lowly in mock respect, earning a chuckle from the man before him. "You honor me, to think of me in your time of need! And for what must I put my talents to use?"

"You'll see once we get there," was the ever elusive reply. Usually Claude would pick apart such a request like a vulture does a carcass... but who was he to not have exceptions every now and then?

"Alright, you got me curious. Make some room."

The two fly off, the trip silent only due to its incredibly short length from the bridge of the cathedral to the Goddess Tower. The war made it so it was not nearly as monitored as it once was, as he could tell from the blue speck loitering at the entrance.

"Dimitri?" He called from behind Sylvain as they landed.

The man in question spun at his name being called before glaring at the taller redhead. "Do not think Claude can convince me to perform your outrageous stunt either, Sylvain."

He quirked an eyebrow at that. "And just what stunt would that be?" He asks with an over exaggerated innocence.

Sylvain turns to him at that, a sly grin stretched over his face. "Look, His Highness is, like, crazy strong yeah? Can lift a horse one-handed, down one thousand soldiers, that kind of stuff?"

Claude nods slowly, fighting back his own smirk building from the anticipation.

_"Sylvain-"_

" _So_ , it _totally_ makes sense that he can climb up a tower with his bare hands, doesn't it?! He just has to-" And he mimicked a man shoving clawed fingers and kicking feet into something hard, "-all the way to the top!"

Claude let out a long snort.

" _Absolutely not."_

"Aw c'mon Your Highness!" Sylvain spins to face the prince. "I even went outta my way to be a wyvern rider in case you fall! Are you really gonna make my efforts be for _naught_?"

"Yes, if they are to be put in such ridiculous endeavors," came the blunt reply. Dimitri turned his eye to Claude, his gaze visibly softening. "I am sorry he has tried to put you up to this as well."

Claude let out a surprised bout of laughter as his shoulders were grabbed overdramatically, his view of the prince blocked by the redhead. "C'mon Claude, if there's anyone who can convince him it's you!"

Claude used Sylvain's position to motioned to his lips for hushing, then tapping his temple. _'Lemme think,'_ was the message, and Sylvain read it clearly.

Now, he _highly_ doubted even he could think of a way to get the goody-two shoes prince to _scale a sacred tower with his bare hands_ , but unlike Dimitri he could not ignore the work put into this little idea of Sylvain's. He thought of what he could _possibly_ offer the prince that would change the prince's offendingly rational mind.

Then his mind turned to his brief time in Fhirdiad. His curious mind would not relent until he had found _something_ interesting in the home of the prince, and he had managed to find it one lonely, stealthy night. He patted Sylvain's chest to get him to move, and he complied with an excited glint to his eye.

"Dimitriii~," he sang, and the prince's gaze turned exasperated. "If you really can climb the tower, I'll snag some of my child portraits and show 'em to ya~"

The two taller men's eyebrows shot up at the offer, Dimitri's eye widening comically large and Sylvain bursting into laughter. 

Finding those portraits of tiny little Dimitri, as a tiny little boy with big blue eyes and chubby cheeks, was a goldmine Claude hadn't expected to come across in his snooping. It was _absolutely adorable,_ especially when comparing it to the behemoth of a man he was now. Sure, his own portraits probably wouldn't spark much interest with the prince, but off the top of his head it was the only thing he could think of. Mostly a joke that he doubted would go anywhere.

Until he saw the _frighteningly_ determined look on Dimitri's face.

Sylvain braced himself. _"Oh?"_

Claude stood there, unbelieving. " _Dimitri-"_

The man turned and shoved his gauntleted fingers through the stone.

He lifted himself up and kicked his foot into it.

And he kept going up. And up. And up.

Claude stood there, jaw agape as Sylvain whooped and hollered. "I knew it! I _knew it!"_ He shouted. He hopped on his wyvern and flew after the prince, leaving Claude by himself as he watched Dimitri climb the tower.

Well. He guessed he has to contact Nader for those portraits soon.

**Author's Note:**

> Guards after the war: Yo wtf are these holes on the side of the Goddess Tower


End file.
